sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaizen VCS
15840 }} Basic Summary The Kaizen VCS is a 3 round burst shotgun that fires at a ROF of 4. It fires Virus Antidote infused Titanium flechettes, either healing allies or dealing damage to zombies. It's the 3 round burst and antidote ammo that makes this gun very unique in it's class. Playing Style It's 3 round burst, a ROF of 4, and 120 capacity means the average player can deplete a stock clip in 10 seconds, which can be a cause of concern for a lot of players. The 3 round burst makes this gun brutal, but is not the most economical. Since it has low damage per flechette, it's risky to use at long range combat, since the 8 flechettes will not hit their target, due to the spread. However, it's suitable for close range crowd decimating, and does a decent job at bossing, although that could be risky, as it forces the player to get close to the boss, a risky move. Overall, it's playstyle is similar to the Stripper, a chemical shotgun. However, the Stripper is meant for bossing. Both the Stripper and the VCS have relatively low damage per flechette, but make that up with high DOT. Use that to your advantage, as you can fire and let the chemicals do it's job, making the gun more economical to use. It's also a good support gun, primarily due to it's healing ability. Recommended Augs Deadly: The first choice for nearly all weapons. Allows it to deal more initial damage and lets it kill faster. It also allows the gun to heal allies faster. Tenacious: Allowing this weapon to deal more DOT, meaning that when you shoot the zombie, there is a higher chance you can just forget the zombie and let it die, saving bullets fired. This also comes in handy during bossing, especially against fast and pesky enemies like the Necrosis, Runners, and Spitters. Overclocked: Allows for a faster rate of fire, making the weapon deal more DPS, and making it more viable for crowd controlling. It also makes it better immobilizing weapon (with the correct skills). Adaptive: Allows it to kill off chemical resisting zombies easier. Makes it more versatile. It's also a crucial aug for Nightmare Mode. Capacity: Another helpful aug, since the clip can be drained in a matter of seconds. Allows it to shoot longer and kill more enemies before reload is needed. Helps offset the increased ammo consumption caused by augmenting Overclocked. More Facts * This is the company's second shotgun. The first shotgun manufactured by the company is the Kaizen TriShot * Apparently, there are weapons using the antidote as a weapon, like Skyrunner M35's RIA CH7 * It's one of the first burst shotguns (possibly the first one) * It's one of the few chemical shotguns * Feel happy and lucky if you ever find one, as this gun is extremely rare * Ammo is costly, so watch your ammo consumption! * V means Virus, C means Cure, and S means Shotgun Category:Shotguns Category:Kaizen Corp. Products Category:Kaizen Corp. Weapons Category:66mazda Category:Burst Weapons Category:Chemical Weapons Category:DoT Weapons Category:Weapons